Naruto of Sound
by RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat
Summary: What if, after the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, Naruto had been kidnapped? What if that kidnapper had been one of Orochimaru's men? Raised in Otokagure, Naruto lives a different life and follows a different path to achieve a very different dream.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: **_Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei_ owns Naruto and Co. // _I_ own this alternate plotline.

**Summary: **What if, after the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, Naruto had been kidnapped? What if that kidnapper had been one of Orochimaru's men? Raised in Otokagure, Naruto lives a different life and follows a different path to achieve a very different dream.

After living for 2 and a half years, Uzumaki Naruto was carried away in the middle of a moonless night. Under the cloak of darkness, the Kyuubi-container's kidnapper held the toddler cradled in his arms as he leapt from branch to branch. Unnoticed by the Leaf nin, the two escaped to a small village that had recently sprung up on the outskirts of Fire Country. It wasn't well developed as of yet, but the shinobi that were being gathered to live there were promising. It was the dream of the leader of this village to gain as much power as possible, his name was Orochimaru. The man had long black locks, sickly white skin, and the golden orbs of a snake.

One of three Legendary Sannin, Orochimaru was respected as a mighty sovereign. The citizens of his village, Otogakure, were all raised to be extraordinary ninja. Though, if they failed to be of any use, the members would become experiments or tossed aside. An entire community of elite shinobi would be the ideal military force that Orochimaru needed to succeed in his life ambitions. It was perfect and it was all coming together just as he hopped that it would.

With a rough knock at the Oto leader's door, the pale-skinned man grinned. He was seated on his large thrown-like chair in a vastly empty room, aside from himself. With a pleasant air to his voice, he said, "Come in."

The wooden barrier swung open to reveal a masked nin possessing a tiny bundle in his clutches. Striding forward into the dimly candlelit room, the unknown man dropped to one knee at Orochimaru's feet and held his spoils above his head like an offering.

Stepping down from his perch, the snake-like man approached the parcel in his man's hands with a chilling anxiousness. Gingerly lifting the cloth material between his slender finger, the Oto leader revealed the slumbering face of a small blonde infant. There were defining whisker scars on the child's rosy cheeks, but what was even more gratifying was the accursed seal of the Nine-tailed Fox on it's belly.

Completing his inspection, Orochimaru lifted the boy into his arms and dismissed the sound nin with a 'job well done'. Unfortunately for the captor of the child, once he stepped outside his master's office, he was slain by his comrades.

No one was to know of this night. Not a one of them was going to hear of the beast within the boy. Uzumaki Naruto no longer existed. From that day onward the child was to be known as Naruto of the Sound and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

:: Okay, so I'd just like to state a few things about this story:

-The chapters will be relatively short.

- I don't feel like going through all Naruto's training and developing. It would bore me to death. So, you'll just see what he's learned throughout the storyline.

- Naruto will still have most of his dobe-like qualities, just more strength. He'll be influenced by his onee-chan/sensei for his traits too. ::

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed this first installment. **

**-- **_RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat._


	2. Enter: Naruto's Sensei

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei owns Naruto and Co. / I own this alternate plotline.

.xXxXxXx.

The next few years of little Naruto's life, he was raised by an elderly woman. The lady was merely one of Orochimaru's many test subjects. She took the role as the chubby toddler's kaa-san. At her age, the woman was reaching the end of her usefulness. The Otokage was going to get rid of her shortly, but found that she would work nicely as a substitute mother. From the day that the little blonde boy was placed in her arms, the female was set.

She devoted her time to raising the boy under Orochimaru's strict orders. The pair were given a home in one of Sound's many bases. There they were looked after and the woman was granted an easy going life. The lady was doted upon by her master and was given three personal guards to aid her in looking after Naruto.

It was the old lady's job to ensure that the boy had a healthy upbringing and was taught the ways of Oto. This she did and the Sannin made sure of it. The Otokage made personal trips to guarantee that his orders were carried out flawlessly.

The fourth year of Naruto's life was about to end as fall was beginning. At dusk, Orochimaru paid Naruto a visit. The snake-like man's golden orbs zeroed in on a blonde head playing dutifully in the dirt outside his home. When the boy turned his head, a smile broke across his face.

"Oro-sama!" cried the child, dropping the objects in his mitts and running to his leader.

The man knelt and extended his right hand to ruffle the fox boy's messy locks. Naruto laughed at this action, brimming with glee. One thing that amazed the Otokage was the child's lack of fear and bright smile. The kid was like a walking sun, shining and lighting up everyone's day. His cheer even slightly affected the power-hungry Orochimaru.

"How are you today, my boy?" he asked the four year old. The Oto leader stretched his legs out again, standing upright and towering over the Kyuubi container.

The blonde answered happily, "I'm doing great. Oh, and look! Kaa-san got me these!" Naruto pulled on a band that encircled his waist, twisting it to expose a kunai pouch. Then he reached down to touch a shuriken holster on his right outer thigh.

The dark-haired man chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm before saying, "They look very good on you, Naruto." Orochimaru's gaze flickered behind him and then back to the child at his feet. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Inclining his head to the left a touch, Naruto inquired, "Who?"

Gesturing behind himself, the Otokage's arm motioned towards a woman with purple hair. Her fringe was pulled back into a disheveled ponytail with shorter locks framing her face and bangs running across her forehead. Where her hair stopped, a silver headband with the Sound insignia began. As she came closer, Naruto could see that her eyes were almost translucent light brown.

"This is your new sensei, Anko," he introduced, a lopsided smile shaping his lips.

Orochimaru had faith that Anko could train his Nine-tailed Fox child. She had a lot of spunk and was somewhat tomboyish, but she was also one of Oto's greatest ninjas.

The Snake Sannin had seen enormous promise in the small girl when he took her in, but was bitterly disappointed when he found that she lacked his desire. Out of the first ten children chosen to endure the trial run of Orochimaru's 'curse mark', Anko had been the sole survivor. She was extremely talented and he taught her many forbidden arts, but in the end he was going to abandon her due to her lack of drive. The week he planned to get rid of her, Naruto was delivered to him. It was then decided that she would work nicely as the kid's teacher. The Oto leader saw it as a good way to salvage all the energy that he put into teaching her.

"Well, well," muttered the purple-haired woman, striding forward to get a better look at her student. The four year old's big blue eyes peered up curiously at his new teacher. There was a smirk pasted on her face as she said, "Hello there, brat."

Naruto's face fell instantly and Orochimaru simultaneously rolled his eyes.

Her master's scowl didn't stop Anko from continuing, "Let's get things straight right off the bat. I'm your sensei, not your mommy or your friend. Being a shinobi is a hard life and I'm going to prepare you for it. And trust me, It's gonna' be rough, kid. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a ninja instead of the worthless little maggot you are right now. You got it?"

Terrified of the demon woman before him, Naruto squeaked, "Y-yes!"

"It's 'yes, Ma'am', you brat!" rebuked Anko harshly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" corrected the trembling boy, his body rigid with fear.

Surprisingly, Orochimaru chuckled at this, drawing the attention of his two pupils. With a menacing aura, he softly chided, "Now, now, Anko. Don't be too hard on the boy, he's only four."

Gratefully, the whisker-faced child looked upon his Otokage with admiration. Though, he was disheartened that his teacher was a devil with purple hair, the blonde still desired to become a great shinobi one day.

"I'll be taking my leave now," announced the man, casting a smile at the two others in his presence. "Good luck, Anko, Naruto. I wish you both my best. I shall come by to visit in a month's time."

"Orochimaru-sensei," saluted Anko, humbly bowing her head.

The Kyuubi host stood at her side, mimicking her bow with a mini one of his own. The two of them watched the Oto leader departed in silence.

.xXxXxXx.

**Author's Note:**

I love Anko so much as a character! I couldn't allow Oro-sama to throw her away like he did in the canon storyline. So, now our newest Sound nin has a sensei.

**Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter. **

**(:**

**- **_RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat._


	3. Training to Become a Genin

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is in no way my property.

**I'd just like to say thank you so much KaliAnn, Annacat101, and uberhaxxor of pwnage! ****You guys are awesome. I'm writing this story for myself and anyone who reads, so hearing your responses are really encouraging. (:**

.xXxXxXx.

Thus, Naruto's training began.

Anko didn't go easy on the kid, much to Orochimaru's chagrin. It became clear immediately that she had her work cut out for her. There was a lot of blood, sweat, and tears on both their parts. Naruto proved to be no genius; it took time and effort for him to improve. He didn't understand most things quickly, but Anko constantly drilled everything into his head. The purple-haired woman was like a slave driver, working the boy night and day.

After a short while, Naruto began to become more and more like his sensei. He gained her sick sense of humor and that's where the blonde picked up a penchant for mischief, aggravating his teacher to no end.

They often got caught up in a war of who could embarrass who the best, by pulling pranks on one another. These were some of the only times that there was a break from all the training, along with meals. In a way it was constructive, given that the Kyuubi container had to use his head to carry out a successful prank. Anko was no pushover and if Naruto wasn't careful she would easily foil his plans; therefore, he gained a quick wit and cunningness. Plus, the blonde started to thrive off of the turmoil of others, finding it funny. Seeing the look of outrage on his sensei's face when he effectively executed a well thought out shenanigan was one of his greatest pleasures.

Still, training was not all fun and games. There were so many different things that the child had to learn and master. Anko taught him the basics first off: building strength and stamina, target practice, hand-to-hand combat, academy level jutsu, and above all chakra control. When she could see that he was grasping these things, his teacher would add another exercise to his training regime. At young ages, the demon vessel was taught more advanced practices. These feats were made solely due to Orochimaru's research.

During the Sannin's visits, scheduled once a month, the man discovered a way for Naruto to access the Kyuubi's chakra. A special seal was placed around the already existing inscription. This sped up the his training immensely. With more chakra, though difficult to harness, the blonde could perform more powerful jutsu.

After eight tedious years of training, Naruto took the genin test. Once it was over, he raced out of the exam building and straight to his teacher. The purple-haired woman awaited her pupils stature, but from the blonde's placid expression she was unsure of the answer.

"Well?" she flatly questioned him, hands on hips.

A sly smirk tugged at Naruto's lips as he smugly replied, "I did it, Anko-sensei. I passed."

"You did good, Kid," Anko congratulated her student, ruffling his messy hair, evoking a real smile from him. She was proud of his accomplishment. It was no where near easy for either of the two.

On the day of his graduation, Naruto became an official genin of Otogakure.

.xXxXxXx.

**Please feel free to leave me a review! **

**I love hearing what you think, whether it's about improvements or just if you like it. **

~_RainingSprinklesDownMyThroat._


	4. Dango

**Disclaimer: **My name is not Masashi Kishimoto.

AN: Short chapter, sorry for the late update.

.xXxXxXx.

Returning from an errand, Anko couldn't contain her zeal despite herself. She'd just been informed of Naruto's first mission that they would embark on later that day. From the annoying little brat that she met seven years ago, Naruto had truly matured. He was still exasperating and hard to deal with at times, but all in all he was a decent kid. Hell, she actually grew to like the squirt.

"Anko-sensei!"

She turned her gaze to locate the owner of the voice, face lightening at the sight of her pupil. Naruto was stationed in a nearby tree, crouching on one of the thicker branches that were low to the ground. The boy was dressed in his new genin outfit consisting of: a charcoal-colored sleeveless shirt, matching pants, black ninja boots, a cow-like soft brown and light gray camo scarf around his neck, and a Sound headband tied snuggly to his forehead. The whisker-faced genin held his arms up in a way that said 'What do you think?'

"Naruto, get over here!" sternly commanded the boy's sensei. Complying, the blonde hopped to the ground and jogged over to where she stood. He waited a moment and watched a grin spread over Anko's face as she divulged her big news, "You have your first mission today!"

Naruto's face went blank, then suddenly he eagerly shouted, "Alright! Finally! Let's go!"

Laughing, the Mitarashi calmed her student so she could continue. "Not so fast, Kid. Before we get going you need to grab your ninja tools and meet me at the dango shop for a bite to eat, 'kay?"

The blonde glared pointedly.

"What?" inquired the jonin, confused by his expression.

"Anko-sensei, _dango_ again?" he complained, a whiny undertone to his question.

Pracariously placing a hand on her hip, she flatly asked, "So?"

"I want ramen!" exclaimed the demon fox host, stomping his booted foot.

A moment of consideration was given regarding his request. The purple-haired teacher wanted her dango, so she devised a plan, responding, "If we eat dango today, then I'll buy you as much ramen as you can eat, in under thirty minutes, if your mission is a success, how 'bout that?"

The blonde's face lit up exponentially, hastily agreeing.

.xXxXxXx.

Alright, the action is about to begin with Naruto's first mission. (:

_Thanks for reading!_

**Review?**


End file.
